nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
8bit Doves
|avatarsInGame= }} 8bit Doves is a mobile game released for Android, iOS, and the Amazon App Store on August 27th, 2014, and on Amazon Underground on August 26th, 2015. A Windows Phone version was planned to be released at a later date, but this release was cancelled. The player controls a flying man as he tries to collect doves while trying to reach the level's finish line. The game is expanded from the Nitrome Jam game 8bit Doves. A spin off of 8bit Doves titled Endless Doves was released on November 12 2014. Controls *'Tap left side of the screen' - turn counter clockwise *'Tap right side of the screen' - turn clockwise Gameplay 8bit Doves retains its core gameplay from the Jam version of collecting doves while trying to reach the finish line at the end of each level. Plot 8bit Doves is set in a futuristic post apocalyptic world , with a sleeping flying man strapped to a Gameboy while in a prison. Doves have entered into the man's prison, their chirping causing dreams of flight inside the mind of the flying man where he is trapped in an 8bit virtual reality world. Level packs 8bit Doves is split into three level packs: Sweet Dreams, Deep Sleep, and Nightmare. Ending Avatars When 8bit Doves was released a link on the game's menu allowed the player to log into their Nitrome account and unlock four 8bit Doves exclusive avatars. These avatars will only be able to be unlocked through this method, people without the game unable to unlock these avatars. An option to receive the avatars is on the main navigation screen after the Nightmare level pack. This icon shows a flying man avatar emerging from a pink gift box; everything is in green and gray. By selecting the icon, the device's browser will load, displaying a screen with the profiles module. The user can then log into their account to receive the four avatars. Price Regular Sale The game was temporarily put on sale on November 19th, 2014, this sale ending shortly after. Release :''See also: Special announcements 8bit Doves was released on August 27th 2014, along with its website updated with information pertaining to the game. Though the game was released on August 27th, the game's trailer was released the previous day. Versions Release version This was the initial release version of the game, labelled 1.0 on iOS, Android, and the Amazon App Store. Level select update Released on September 2nd 2014 for Android, this update added a level select feature to the game, fixed some bugs, updated the game's icon, added sounds to the ending, and added a few more doves on empty levels. Due to Apple taking long to approve the update, this update was not released for iOS until September 12th. Android update 1 Version 1.2 saw an Android release on September 4th 2014. This update added a back button when navigating menus and brought Google Play Services improvements for functions that used it. iOS update 1 This update was released on iOS and is labelled as version 1.1.1. It fixed a few bugs. Android update 2 This version was released on Android on September 9th 2014 and update fixed a few bugs. iOS update 2 This update was released on iOS on March 9 2015 and is labelled 1.2.1. This update adds native resolution support for iPhone 6/6+ and improves character animation. Gallery Lo ios 8bitdoves.png|Placeholder 'Coming soon banner' from the Mobile page 8bitdoves-out-now-1.png|Ad from the ads section 8-bit-doves-mobile page.png|The current banner from the mobile page Project-8bitdoves.png|The image for 8bit Doves from the Featured section of the front page of Nitrome.com Presents_8bd.png|The image seen when the user connects to their Nitrome account in the game. 8bit Doves advert 1.png|The first 8bit Doves advertisement in Icebreaker A Viking Voyage. 8bit Doves advert 2.png|The second 8bit Doves advertisement in Icebreaker A Viking Voyage. Endless_Doves_menu.jpg|The "Based on 8bit Doves" in Endless Doves Video gallery 8bit Doves (Jam version) - iPhone port|iPhone port test runhttps://vine.co/v/MDlYgxbVwEO 8bit Doves - Announcement video|Announcement videohttps://vine.co/v/MFIxtInu9Fv File:8bit Doves - Windows Phone announcement video|Windows Phone announcement videohttps://vine.co/v/MQhlQIgi3Kw File:8bit doves - Update 1|Update 1 videohttps://vine.co/v/MEeDV7WaQQx File:8bit Doves - iPad announcement video|iPad announcement videohttps://vine.co/v/MVewEgPXp0Q File:8bit Doves - Sweet Dreams level gameplay|Pre-release videohttps://vine.co/v/Ml5w7DWgH0v File:8bit Doves Official Trailer|Release trailer Jam version differences :See also: Sweet Dreams#Differences from Jam version The mobile version of 8bit Doves will contain a few changes that will either mostly or entirely regard content from the Jam version, these changes made due to the rushed nature of the Jam version and the smartphones/tablets it is being ported to. *The menu is slightly different from the Jam version. The differences are that the flying man is wearing a different helmet, one that is light coloured on top and has a box placed over his eyes. His nose is also slightly different. Also, the Gameboy has been shifted down a bit, from being above the pipes to down a bit behind them. Note that the mobile version's menu lacks birds; this picture was provided by Nitrome on the Nitrome blog, and despite lacking doves the actual menu has them. *The game has a wider screen. *Instead of the player starting a level by moving in an arc either to the left or right (as in the Jam version), the player starts a level in a bed, with the player either being launched forward or horizontally (depending on the bed). This new method for starting a level was used as many beta testers for the mobile version were crashing into a wall using the Jam method of starting a level. *The level completion sound is different. *Movement speed is increased. *Levels have different background art. *Frame rate is increased. Development :See also: Jam:8bit Doves#Development The Jam version of 8bit Doves was created in five days for the Nitrome Jam. Mat Annal - one of Nitrome's co founders - did the game's art while Icebreaker A Viking Voyage programmer Arthur Guibert did the programming. Unlike all of Nitrome's other browser games, 8bit Doves was made in Unity instead of Adobe Flash. Prior to development of the game's mobile version starting, Arthur Guibert while bored and made there's run on iPhone and iPad whilst there waiting. Its REALLY great. |publisheddate=9 June 2014|retrieveddate=30 June 2014}} made the Jam version of 8bit Doves run on an iPhone, which may have been influential in the decision to make the game a full fledged mobile title as the game worked "really well" on an iPhone. Development of the mobile release of 8bit Doves presumably started soon after the Jam, as the Jam version's composer William Bard shared how after the Jam he had been contacted by Nitrome to make music for the game, although he only specified the game as "8bit Doves" and not that it was the mobile version (which had not yet been revealed). On June 30th, 2014, Nitrome officially revealed the game on Twitter and later published a more formal Nitrome blog post about the game. The revamping of the Nitrome.com mobile page on July 15th, 2014, also caused Nitrome to put up a banner on the page for 8bit Doves, which also revealed the game would be coming to Windows Phone. The next day, Nitrome uploaded a video of 8bit Doves being played on a Windows Phone. The game's Jam version was used as a starting point for the mobile game, though the use of the Jam version's levels in the mobile version changed over time. Originally the Jam levels were going to be ported in their original (or near-original) form to the mobile version, though later the attitude towards this changed to using to using some of the Jam levels in the game or using the general ideas expressed in the Jam levels and using them in other new levels of the game. The launching device, used to start the player in each level, was changed to launch the player only in straight directions instead of an arc, as the arc version caused many beta testers of the mobile version to immediately crash into walls upon starting a level . Though one criticism of 8bit Doves was how short the first release was (being only 30 levels), the reason behind this was so Nitrome could be able to create more levels for the game at a reasonable pace, as past experience with making the level packs of Icebreaker A Viking Voyage "epic" caused Nitrome to take longer to release level packs, and subsequently when they were released they did not have that large an audience. Information regarding new gameplay elements were announced in the weeks that followed. Nitrome announced on August 26th that the game would be released the next day, and also uploaded the game's trailer. The game was released on August 27th 2014 for iOS and Android, with a Windows Phone version coming later. Though the game initially lacked a level select screen, a point of criticism in several reviews, Nitrome was already working on adding this but released 8bit Doves without it so that the game could be available on the Apple App Store the same week Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage was "Free App of the Week". Nitrome wishes to add more levels to 8bit Doves, and configured the game so frequent updates are possible, though whether further level packs are produced depends on how popular the game is. 8bit Doves' released on Windows Phone was delayed as Nitrome wanted to get editorial coverage for the game from Microsoft when the game was released on that platform, as they were concerned the game would sell poorly without this coverage. On November 11th, 2014 Nitrome commented that they had discussed the coverage with Microsoft and that they had to re-start the discussion as it had not continued for a notable amount of time. On May 3rd, 2015, the port of 8bit Doves to this platform had been cancelled, as Nitrome mentioned that they had no current plans to release their games on Windows Phone due to the platform's poor market share and the difficulty in getting promotions on the it. The game was released on Amazon Underground on August 26th, 2015 . Reception Sales Nitrome has not specified anything regarding 8bit Doves' revenue gain on either the Apple App store or the Google Play store. 8bit Doves sold very poorly on the Amazon App Store, the game's situation on this platform described by Nitrome as "we pretty much got 0 downloads". much got 0 downloads.|publisheddate=12 Dec 14|retrieveddate=12 Dec 14}} The game, along with Endless Doves, was downloaded a lot in in Japan . Promotions The game was put on sale for a limited time starting on November 19 2014 and ending shortly after. 8bit Doves along with Roller Polar were featured on the Apple App store on December 29 2014 in the section "Best Game's You've Never Played". On January 24 2015 8bit Doves was featured in the Apple App store section "one-touch games", despite not being one touch. 8bit Doves was made temporarily free on the iOS App Store from March 9-16 2015 as part of Apple's Free App of the Week. On July 3rd, 2015, Pocket Gamer and App Spy gave out on App Spy's Twitch channel an iOS download code for 8bit Doves . Bundle A three game bundle consisting of 8bit Doves, Gunbrick mobile, and Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage was offered on the Apple App Store on January 29 2015. Availability on other platforms PC release Nitrome has stated that a desktop version of 8bit Doves is possible, citing the game being made in Unity as the reason for this. Windows Phone release 8bit Doves was planned to be released on Windows Phone, but this released was delayed due to Nitrome wanting to get editorial coverage for the game from Microsoft when it was released on that platform, as they thought the game were perform poorly without this. Nitrome mentioned on November 11th, 2014, that had discussed this with them and that they had to re-start the discussion as both parties had not discussed it for some time. This version of the game had been cancelled by May 3rd, 2015, as Nitrome mentioned that they had no current plans to release anything on the Windows Phone platform, their reasons for this being the platform's poor market share and difficulty getting promotions. Future content Nitrome has said that they may update 8bit Doves with new content at a future point in time, and also that they have some ideas for what to do. Game Boy version Arthur Guibert, the programmer of 8bit Doves, made a version of 8bit Doves game that ran on the Nintendo Game Boy. Nitrome was impressed by it and planned to polish this version of the game and use it to promote the mobile version of 8bit doves, though they never did get to doing this . When asked about the game in January 2015 Nitrome said that a decision about the game has to be made on whether it will be polished and released or shown in the current form it is in. Nitrome has still expressed interest in using the polished version to promote 8bit Doves. Nitrome has said that once they have time they will cover the game on the Nitrome blog and likely as a video of it on a Gameboy emulator. Originally Nitrome wanted to show the game being played on an actual Gameboy, but were unable to due to lacking the necessary hardware . Trivia *The game's icon was changed in the 1.1 update from a dove to the flying man, due to the possibility of the game being mistaken as a Flappy Bird clone due to the presence of the dove , and also to make the icon unusual so people may investigate further. *This is the first premium Nitrome game that didn't receive a site skin commemorating its release, with the second one being the mobile port of In the Dog House. References Nitrome's post on Vine fix this in the mobile version. So don't sweat it to much, just a silly little mistake whilst building levels quickly for the nitromejam. With so little time, mistakes are bound to happen.|publisheddate=30 June 2014|retrieveddate=30 June 2014}} what were doing.|publisheddate=8 July 2014|retrieveddate=8 July 2014}} http://cdn.nitrome.com/styles/images/lo_ios_8bitdoves.png on iOS , Android & Windows Phone to support it with the Unity games but the fact is is we don't get any editorial support for what we put there we would probably spend more money uploading it than we would make back.|publisheddate=11 Nov 14|retrieveddate=11 Nov 14}} }}}} Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Apps Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Music by William Bard Category:2014 games Category:8bit Doves Category:Programming by Arthur Guibert Category:Mobile phone games Category:Windows Phone games Category:Level-based games